DESCRIPTION: The overall goal of this project is to develop a computerized program for scheduling the use of nicotine inhalers. The program will consist of a credit card size computer and a program guide. The computer will work by first assessing a baseline smoking rate then translating baseline rate into an inhaler scheduling algorithm. The computer will prompt users when and how long to puff on inhalers. After an initial fixed-dosing period, intervals between inhaler will be increased gradually until abstinence is achieved. The product will be suitable for use in either individual or group-based treatment. This Phase I project will include development of a first generation prototype system and a 12-week feasibility study with 100 smokers. Smokers will be randomly assigned to one of two conditions: computer scheduled inhaler use or ad lib inhaler use. Data on inhaler use, smoking, withdrawal symptoms, and ratings of satisfaction and usability will be collected. Criteria for feasibility will be statistically significant differences between groups for latency to smoking relapse and number of inhaler sessions per day during the first week of treatment. Data from the study and feedback from subjects will be used to guide further product development. During Phase II, a second generation prototype will be developed and evaluated in a large-scale clinical trial.